Te amamos mama
by Yukkiteru Yukitemura Taisho
Summary: [One-shot] Feliz día de las madres!
**¡Hola! ¡Feliz día de las madres!**

 **Hoy es día de felicitar a su vieja y decirle lo agradecido y felices que están con ella.**

 **Sin más que decir, al disclaimer señores**

 **Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen… pero los hijos del Kirona si ewe)7**

 **-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-**

Los jóvenes, hijos del matrimonio Death-Makenshi se encontraban organizando una sorpresa para su mama.

Y en efecto, es que hoy era el día de las madres. Y que mejor manera de hacerle un lindo detalle a esa mujer que nos dio la vida.

-A ver veamos, ¿Qué más nos hace falta?- revisaba Nana su lista. Nana era un arma pero de la misma especie que su madre, tenia los cabellos rosado desierto y los ojos ámbar, muy lista cabe decir.- Oye Sora, ¿Qué mas hace falta?- le preguntaba a su hermano.

Sora un joven de cabellos rubios con las líneas de Zansu de lado izquierdo y ojos color ámbar, se volvió a ver a su hermana ceñudo.

-¿No se supone que estas a cargo de ver que falta?- respondió en un tono de voz molesto, esto hizo que su hermana igual frunciera el ceño.

-Tsk. Olvídalo. ¿Rion como vas con la decoración?- pregunto más animada. El aludido le sonrió.

Rion era adoptado, pero aun así le querían en la familia. Era de cabellos azules oscuros con las líneas de Zansu y de ojos azules. Bajo de la escalera de donde se encontraba para que su hermana pudiese ver lo que hizo.

-Vaya Rion, te has lucido.- dijo mientras anotaba en su lista que la decoración estaba lista.

-Gracias Nana. ¿Oye podrias ayudar a Mayu?- pidió un poco avergonzado. Después de todo, estos dos se gustaban.

-Claro.

Se dirigió a donde estaba la cocina espaciosa y pudo ver a las gemelas: Hana y Mayu, ambas Shinigami.

-¿Chicas como van?

-Pues bien por el momento.- comento tranquila Hana. Las dos eran iguales a su padre a diferencia que Hana tenia las líneas a la derecha y Mayu a la izquierda.

-Oye Mayu, Rion me ha dicho que te ayude. Así que, ¿Necesitas ayuda?- dijo divertida al ver como su hermana se le subían los colores.

-¡N-Nana!- se quejaba la Shinigami, a lo que ella se reía picara.- B-bueno, ahora que lo pienso. Necesito que compres un poco mas de chocolate, ya sabes.- dijo mientras se daba media vuelta y seguía batiendo la mezcla.

-Va, ¿Algo más?-

-Por el momento nada, gracias.- contestaron al unisonó las gemelas.

-El pastel, ya casi. ¿Dónde esta Natsu y Hachi?- y como si les hubiera invocado, aparecieron justamente cuando ella cruzaba el umbral de la cocina.

Natsu y Hachi eran gemelos. Eran físicamente parecidos a su madre, y eran de las misma raíces que su madre. Estos se presentaron ante Nana con una sonrisa traviesa que les caracterizaba.

-¿Y bien? Terminaron con lo que les pedí.- exclamo con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa igual de traviesa.

-¡Hai!- dijeron al unísono. Ella lo marco como terminado, solo faltaba el chocolate.

-¿Saben como va Kana con mama?-

-Papa y ella están haciendo un buen trabajo distrayéndola.- comento Natsu con orgullo.

-Bien. Oye Hachi, ¿Podrias ir a por chocolate? Es que lo necesitan Mayu y Hana.-

-Señor si señor.- salió corriendo de la mansión el ya nombrado en busca del ya mencionado chocolate. Nana suspiro aliviada.

-Kichiri Kachiri.- dijo sonriente y aliviada.

-Oye Nana. Aun falta la carta que le vas a hacer a mama.- menciono Sora mientras se cercioraba de que todo estuviese simétrico.- Recuerda que todos ya hicimos nuestra parte, y te toca a ti.- dijo mientras la veía por el rabillo del ojo, sonriente.

-Oh, Jejeje. Se me había olvidado, ahorita lo hago.- se dirigió a la parte alta de la mansión y se dirigió a su cuarto.

-Ya regrese con el chocolate.- dijo Hachi con restos de este en su cara. Natsu se empezó a reír de él.

-Jajaja. ¿Acaso te comiste el chocolate?- dijo divertido. Su gemelo le miro con reproche.

-¡No es cierto! M-me encontré con Anya y me dio un poco… bueno v-voy a darles el chocolate.- comento levemente sonrojado con dirección a la cocina.

Y por si se lo preguntan, Anya es la segunda hija del matrimonio Evans-Albarn

…

-¡Ahí viene!- advirtió Natsu al ver que su madre y Kana se acercaban.

Apagaron las luces de la mansión y corrieron a esconderse. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose sonó, dejando ver a dos siluetas.

-¿Por qué esta a oscuras?- le pregunto Chrona a la menor de los Death.

-T-tranquila mama, no es nada malo.- dijo un poco nerviosa. La pequeña era parecida en apariencia y en su antigua actitud.

Chrona encendió las luces y sus hijos salieron diciendo…

:-¡SORPRESA!

Chrona estaba sorprendida pero eso paso a ser alegría cuando vio la decoración en la mansión.

-Feliz día de la madre, mami.- dijo cariñosa Kana, mientras abrazaba su pierna. Chrona sonrió ante aquel gesto de parte de todos sus hijos.

-Niños… gracias.- dijo amorosa. Sus hijos sonrieron.

-¿Pero que esperas mama? Hoy es tu día.- dijo Hana con un pastel de chocolate, hecho especialmente para su mama.

-Vengan acá hijos.- les llamo calmada Chrona. Se agacho para poder darles a todos un gran abrazo.- Son el mejor regalo que pude tener, gracias.- dijo la peli-rosa con pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos.

Y de ahí todos celebraron el día de las madres en Death City…

 **-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-**

 **Yukkiteru: ¡Feliz día de las madres!- en eso sus 5 hijos se lanzan a abrazarla.**

 **OYE TU, VEA DECIRLE A TU MAMA CUANTO LA QUIERES Y LE APRECIAS.**

 **THANKS FOR READ AND WATCHING**

 **Nos vemos en another fic, ¡Ciao!**


End file.
